


CandleLit Musings

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Durincest, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili watches Kili sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	CandleLit Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_heart_and_the_brain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/gifts).



> Non beta read and first try at Durincest so please be kind :)

Fili stared at Kili's naked form in the candle light, the brunette was sprawled out on his back in their bed and Fili couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the younger dwarf's midriff. It was still flat now but Fili couldn't wait till it started to swell with their child.  
Fili wanted the whole of Erebor to Kili round with his child, wanted them all to know Kili was his. That the baby growing inside Kili was his.  
Fili gently placed a kiss on Kili's lips before curling up protectively around Kili and falling asleep.


End file.
